Lie Ren Character Short
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: Before The Raven and the Lotus can begin, the four important characters get there own character shorts, so the story will unravel mysterious and start even more questions


**Lie Ren Character Short**

Taiyang wraps Ren's last injury in bandages. He placed him on Yang's bed and put the covers on him.

Ren was bandaged up in his Torso, legs and his forearms. As he was unconscious, the dragon ink slowly started to appear on his arm. However, it stopped mid-way through. As he remained still, his muscles tensed up.

(())

Nothing but silence was filled within the mind of Lie Ren. He walked on a surface of darkness with his surroundings just as dark. As he walked, the surface rippled as if he stepped on water.

Ren looked around, he heard the water make contact with the ground and what sounded like wings.

He rolled out of the way of a punch to the ground.

He looked up a saw Longwei, his Yami no Tenshi counterpart, look up to him with an angry expression on his face.

"Longwei! Stop this! Now!" Ren demanded. Longwei growled and looked at Ren.

"THE SILVER EYES MUST DIE!" Longwei shouted. He flew into the air and attempted to punch Ren again, only for Ren to roll away.

Ren puts his fists up and got ready for a fight.

(Cue Soul Calibur V: Sleepless- An untamed Beast)

Ren and Longwei kick at the same time, clashing shins. Ren brought his foot to Longwei's other leg, attempting a sweep, but Longwei jumped over it.

Longwei runs forward and starts throwing some punches that Ren blocks. When Ren tries countering, Longwei grabs his arm and elbows him forward. Ren dodges Longwei's follow-up punches and tries throwing another hook, but Longwei blocks it and pushes him forward with his charged fist. Longwei lands a spinning kick on Ren's head to push the Lotus ninja back.

Rushing at Ren angrily, Longwei swung his fist towards the him, the shimmers of pink aura flashing through the air. Longwei stepped out of the way and slammed his fist into his chest forcefully, following up the strike with several more before following up with a kick.

Ren side-stepped dodging the kick from Longwei however the Yami no Tenshi counterpart immediately spun around to face Ren as slashed his claws at him however Ren dodged each strike and blocked the ones that he couldn't dodge before immediately delivering two quick jabs too Longwei and delivered spinning hook kick striking the Yami no Tenshi and sending him stumbling back with Longwei immediately shooting a laser blast at Ren who immediately rolled to the side dodging it.

As Ren rolled, he saw that his StormFlower were at his side. He grabs them and began shooting at Longwei, who used his wing in order to block the bullets. That is when he flapped One Wing, which sent a bunch of spear tipped feathers at Ren. Ren used his StormFlower to block them, but they were nearly knocked out of his hand. Ren tries to shoot him again.

Longwei immediately dodged the strike delivering two hard punches to Ren countering the strike before delivering a double lift kick to Ren knocking him into the air.

Longwei watched as Ren fell to the ground and began performing a series of punches and kicks that kept Ren suspended in the air before performing a Lightning punch and striking the Lotus Ninja sending him flying and slamming along the ground.

Longwei somersaults back and launches into the air with an electric charged punch. Ren rolls to the left to narrowly avoid the powerful blow and Longwei runs in for a sweep, which Ren steps over before blocking a punch. Longwei then successfully kicks Ren in the side and goes for another punch only to see that Ren had blocked it with just his right hand. Longwei goes on a punching frenzy, but each punch is blocked by Ren, who matched the speed with the StormFlower.

Ren shoots him in the face, making Longwei stumble. Double slashes his chest in the form of an x, roundhouse kicks him and scissor kicks him in the chest, sending Longwei back.

Red and black lightning began to emerge around Longwei's body.

"This body is MINE TO CONTROL!" Longwei exclaimed. An impulse shock hit the ground, pushing Ren back.

Longwei took advantage of this by punching him four times, the last knocking Ren upward.

He then flew into Ren, knocking him further upward, then grabbed hold of him by the back of the neck. After gaining control in midair, he slammed Ren into the ground, Ren felt something equivalent to a floor breaking before being thrown to the ground rolling and hitting something equal to a wall.

Longwei flew down to Ren's level. He was heavily breathing, but was standing while Ren could barely lift himself off the ground as his aura depleted. Longwei approached him on foot, then grabbed hold of him by the back of his head, the pink lightning surging from his hand causing Ren to shout out in pain. He then lifted Ren up to his feet and held him by his throat, charging his third eye before unleashing a near point-blank beam right at Ren's face. Ren screamed as this burnt him.

(())

In the real world, Ren layed on the bed with his left arm increasing in ink and Red, black and pink lightning sparking from his body.

His body was tensing and he was straining.

An hand touches him and a dark purple aura pulses in his veins.

(())

As the beam was still striking Ren in the face, dark purple and black aura formed around him. The Tsubakenese (Japanese) symbol for Dragon appeared on both shoulders.

Ren dropped his StormFlower and uppercuts Longwei into the air. As Longwei was in the air, Ren jumped higher than him, closed his fists and his gauntlets appeared on his arms. He lunges downward and spins vertically. As he was going down, an aura dragon formed around him, he strikes through Longwei's chest as he landed on the ground.

Longwei screamed as the dragon beam fired through him alongside Ren for some time before dissipating.

Longwei's body hits the ground with a violent thud and a massive hole in his chest.

The purple/black aura slowly disappeared as Ren looked at his hands.

Multi Colored auras emerged from Longwei and surrounded Ren.

"You…. Can not win." Longwei strained as he rolled to the side.

Ren looked at him with an angered face.

"I will return and the silver eyes will fall." Longwei said as he disappeared into dust.

"Not if I can help it." Ren said. Ren noticed a figure to his right. He looked and a hooded woman was standing there before disappearing.

Ren looked at his hands as different auras began to glow.

(())

The Raven and The Lotus: The Last Lang.

Coming Soon.

Character Shorts.

Lie Ren- ✓

Raven Branwen-

An Ren-

Ilia Amitola-

(())

 **Out of Basic, in A.I.T will try to do this whenever I get the time. Outlaw, out.**


End file.
